Knowing you
by Kanishka Singhal
Summary: Set in 5th year but no Umbridge. Hogwarts has introduced Telepathy for the OWLs on recommendation of Ministry of Magic. Can this change years of hatred to love? Draco/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter-1

A new beginning

Hermione always felt excited while boarding Hogwarts Express and this year was more special. She had finally got her Prefect's badge and to everyone's surprise so had Ron. As she dragged her trunk into a compartment, she saw Ron already helping himself with a Chocolate frog.

"Hey! We have to go for Prefect's meeting first. You can eat later"

"Huh? Oh yeah right; I am coming."

Hermione rolled her eyes and started towards the head compartment, Ron tailing after her.

Hermione opened the door and glanced at the other prefects. She gave a small smile to Hannah Abbott and Padma Patil and scowled at seeing Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinsan. At this time McGonagall entered and explained them their duties.

Harry and Ginny were waiting for them with a weird looking blonde girl in their compartment who was reading 'Quibbler' upside down.

"So how are the other prefects?" Harry enquired.

"Well enough. There is Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw. Hannah Abbott and Ernie McMillan from Hufflepuff and to everyone's worst fortune Malfoy and Parkinsan from Slytherin." Hermione answered.

"That was to be expected though it doesn't make it any less miserable."

"True" Hermione said with a sigh "this is going to be a long year."

Everyone nodded and silently waited to arrive at Hogwarts lost in their own thoughts.

Great Hall was looking as magnificent as it could. Even after 5 years Hermione always felt like she was walking through these doors for the first time. It felt like a dream Golden Trio took their seats on the gryffindor table and exchanged greetings with the old classmates. Dumbledore's voice echoed through the walls "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. There are a few announcements but they can wait. Let the feast begin."

Hermione suddenly realised that she was very hungry and helped herself to dinner at once.

After the dinner was over, Dumbledore clapped his hands and started again "There are a few changes in staff. Defence against the Dark arts would be taught by Mr. Dedalus Diggle and there is a new subject added to the OWLs this year on the recommendation of ministry of Magic, Telepathy which will be taught by Ms. Hestia Jones."

All the fifth years groaned at the mention of a new subject but Hermione was amused. She was looking forward to whatever Telepathy has to offer. Also Ms. Hestia looked very pleasant sort of person. With new curiosity and excitement she retired to her dormitories as everyone went for sleep.

A/N- Thank you so much for reading. Please please please review and feel to point out mistakes. This chapter was very short I know, following would be better and I will update really soon. Thank you again


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

A new subject

Hermione entered the Great Hall and took her seat between Harry and Ron. Everyone was studying their timetables. Ron groaned from her left, Hermione was surprised he could make any sound with so much food in his mouth.

"We have Telepathy with Slytherin. This is torture."

"Atleast we have Charms with Ravenclaw and...Herbology with Hufflepuff" Harry replied.

"But Potions is again with Slytherin."

"Maybe it'll be better for you two if you concentrate on what the teacher is teaching instead of staring at the classmates.I hope you remember we have OWLs this year." Hermione scolded.

"Come on 'Mione, it's just first day we will worry about exams later."

Hermione looked unconvinced but didn't say anything.

"Let's leave for Potions. I don't want to give Snape any chance to make my life any more miserable." Harry said with a sigh.

With that they gathered their things and made their way for dungeons.

Potions classroom was dark and gloomy. The start of winter could be felt in the air around them. Hermione shuddered to think how Slytherins survived in dungeons every year when it snowed.

On the first bench sat none other than Draco Malfoy with Pansy Parkinsan hanging on his arm. He looked thoroughly bored but his eyes took a mischievous gleam when he saw the Golden Trio. Malfoy never sat on the first bench except in Potions and that was not surprising.

As Hermione was walking past his bench, he extended his leg to trip her but Hermione was not a fool, she stomped on his foot and smirked in his direction as he winced in pain. Before he could say something offensive, Snape walked in, his black cloak swishing behind him.

"Will you care to take your seat Ms Granger so I can start my lesson?" Snape sneered at her. Hermione hurriedly shuffled to sit with Harry and Ron. Malfoy turned to give her a triumphant look and she glared at him.

Snape tapped the board and instructions appeared. "Today we will start brewing Veritaserum. Can anyone tell what is it's use?"

Hermione raised her hand but Snape didn't acknowledge her. After a few moments as Snape glanced at all the students, Malfoy raised his arm lazily, almost like he was stretching. Snape nodded in his direction.

"Veritaserum is a powerful truth serum. The potion effectively forces the drinker to answer any questions put to them truthfully, though there are certain methods of resistance." Malfoy drawled.

"Very good Mr Malfoy. 5 points to Slytherin."

Hermione could feel his smirk as she glared at his head. Her face was red with anger but when has Snape ever been fair.

Snape continued his lesson "Veritaserum is a very complex potion and since you are all starting from the prepration stage it will take 5-6 months to be used safely. You can all proceed."

Everyone got busy gathering their ingredients.

Students filed out of the class as the bell rang.

"Where are you going 'Mione we have a free period" Ron called out.

"I am going to library to read on telepathy. It seems interesting and I am curious." Hermione explained.

"Of course you are. I and Ron are going to take a stroll by the lake. See you later." Harry said with a smile.

Hermione returned his smile and walked off towards library.

Hermione rushed to telepathy class. She didn't want to be late for her first class with a new teacher. She sat on the front bench and waited for Harry and Ron. They arrived barely five minutes before Ms Hestia Jones entered with a broad smile.

Professor Hestia was a small woman with thin arms. She wore a simple dark blue cloak and had long brown hair that reached her waist. She looked very young and it was hard to believe she was a Professor.

"Hello young wizards and witches! As you all know I am Hestia Jones, your new Telepathy teacher. Does anyone know what is telepathy?"

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes Ms..."

"Granger. Hermione Granger"

"Yes Ms Granger"

" Telepathy is the purported transmission of information from one person to another via mental interaction. It requires very powerful bond between two people to practice telepathy but it can be facilitated by the use of magical objects."

"Perfect. 10 points to did you read all this Ms Granger. According to my knowledge you still don't have your books."

"I did a bit of research in library Professor."

"That's ingenious"

"Thank you mam." Hermione flushed.

Professor Jones flicked her wand and textbooks levitated to everyone's desk. In the rest of the class she told them about the history of telepathy and Hermione furiously took notes.

"So, since telepathy is a complex magic, I'll be giving you all a Telpa" Jones said as she held up a small marble like red sphere between her index finger and thumb.

"Telpa is a magical instrument that improves the telepathic connection with its twin."

She held up another Telpa, this one blue.

" Every Telpa has a twin and when two people touch them, they develop a mental synchronization and can communicate through telepathy. Before leaving the class each of you will pick up one Telpa from that bowl on table" she pointed towards the bowl containing the shimmering Telpas "either red or blue and practice telepathy with your partner whoever that is. Remember telepathy is easier when both the people know and understand each other well so try to befriend your partner. Basic information doesn't really matter. Telepathy is about deep thoughts so...Good luck."

On the way out Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped by the bowl. Harry and Hermione picked up red ones while Ron took a blue. While going back to the gryffindor common room Hermione examined the Telpa closely. It had a smooth surface and two tiny holes on its sides. It was dark crimson in color almost like blood. Hermione decided that she will make it a chain and hang it around her neck. When she reached her dormitory, she sat on the edge of her bed and clutched the Telpa in her right hand. She concentrated her thoughts and focused. "Hey" she thought in her mind. For a few seconds nothing happened then..."Hi" a thought came back. She was so startled she almost lost her focus. The thought wasn't like a voice or a whisper. It was like a...thought which could have easily been her own but it wasn't.

This is going to be awesome, she grinned.


End file.
